Oh Baby!
by ashyboo02
Summary: Just a simple Troyella pregnancy story. Other characters but no Troypay or Ryella or however you spell it .
1. I'm Pregnant

**A/N: Okay so I came up with an idea to just make a Troyella Pregnancy Story. The main couple is Troyella but there is others. Like Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, and Ryan has a girlfriend named Victoria. But yeah no sexual content. Nothing too graphic. Curse words here and there but thats it. Just a cute, full of fluff story. They don't have a lot of these. Yeah so here you go...**

**--**

"I cant believe it Gabi! Your pregnant!" Sharpay squealed at the table. The girls where having a 'Girls Night Out'. It was Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. Gabriella had just broke the big news that she was expecting a baby. "Yes I'm pregnant Shar but Troy doesn't know yet so you can't say anything."

"Wait. Rewind and freeze! Your having Troy's baby and he doesn't know!"

"Gosh when you say it like that Kelsi it sounds bad."

"Well it is bad. Gabs, Troy has the right to know. After all its his baby."

"Don't worry guys he is going to find out tonight."

"Good." Taylor said sipping on her diet coke.

"So how many weeks?" Sharpay asked excited.

"3 weeks." Gabriella said grinning from ear to ear.

"I kind of expected it. I mean you and Troy sleep around like its nothing. And you have been glowing lately." Kelsi said biting into her salad. "We don't do it that much."

"Yes you do." Taylor said. "What?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Tay and Kelsi are right. I mean every time I call you to tell you about the new gossip I hear it goes straight to your voice mail. And everyone knows you turn your phone off when your doing _something _with Troy."

"Okay I guess you guys are right. But that's all going to change."

"I bet it is." Kelsi said giggling.

"Yeah it is. But seriously do you blame me? I mean its the Troy Bolton. Lakers _star_ player. All the girls want him, but can't have him cause he's married. Plus he is really good with his..."

"Whoa there big girl. We don't want all the details of you and Troy Boy's sex life." Taylor said stopping her best friend just in time.

**Meanwhile With The Boys**

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason where at the gym practicing for the big game tomorrow night. "Yo Zeke whats with you and Sharpay? Ella told me about last night's fight." Troy asked his best friend since 6th grade. (a/n: imagine it people) Zeke looked at Troy. "Bro I seriously don't know. She's been acting all pissy lately. If not that she's craving the weirdest things. Like last week she wanted 'Brownie Batter' ice cream with pickles. Who eats that stuff?"

"Pregnant chicks." Chad said remembering when Taylor was pregnant with their little girl Mya.

"Has she been gaining and losing wait?" Jason asked. "Yeah...no you don't think she's pregnant, do you?"

"Maybe those are all the signs."

"I didn't know Shar's pregnant."

"Dude... I don't think Sharpay knows she's pregnant." Troy said tossing the ball in the net.

**With The Girls**

"Shar your totally knocked up." Gabriella squealed. "Really?! Those are all the signs?!"

"Yes. Great so thats two baby showers we have to shop for." Taylor said looking at Kelsi.

"Thats not the point you guys. How do I tell Zeke? We're not even married yet."

"Just break the news to him."

"HOW!"

"Okay we can see she is more pregnant than Gabs cause she has the mood swings." Kelsi joked. "That's not funny Kelsi Elizabeth Cross. I'm an emotional wreck." Sharpay said sobbing. "We need to take her to Zeke. She could tell him then." Sharpay blew her nose in her napkin. "Good idea Gabi...make that we need to step on it." Taylor said helping Sharpay up and to her car.

**15 Long Minutes Later**

The girls walked into the gym looking for their boys. They found them playing ball. "Zeke!" Sharpay called out practically running towards him. "Yeah baby?" She cried on his shoulder. "Shar whats wrong."

"Baby...I'm...erm...blah."

"What?"

"Of for the love of Pete she's pregnant." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy. "Who's Pete?" He asked. "Its an expression Troy." Gabi said rolling her eyes. "Dude we told you she was knocked up." Chad said kissing his woman. "What! The guys knew before us?" Taylor said pushing Chad away. "No how did I tell them if I didn't even know."

"I don't know, I mean these days who can really trust blondies." (No offense to any blondies)

"Thats it McKessie."

"Its Danfourth to you hun."

"Oh bring it."

"Delivery for Sharpay Evans...its been BRUNG." Taylor said getting up in Sharpay's face. Chad pulled her back, as Zeke held a grip on Shar. "What is with you two. We've been best friends for years." Gabriella said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Gabriella is right." Jason said making Kelsi giggle. "You think that's funny?" Gabriella stated towards Kelsi. "What's got into all of you guys?" Troy asked. "Oh look Troy Boy's trying to be the bigger person."

"That's it you better look out for your woman Danfourth."

"Don't call my woman a woman."

"Oh okay so I'll call her a man." Troy said making Gabriella giggle. "That's it." Everyone started yelling and screaming at each other. Gabriella pulled on Sharpay's hair. "Gabriella stop...that hurts! Gabriella...Gabriella..."

--

"Gabriella...Gabriella...Gabriella...Wake Up." Troy said shaking her gently. "Oh it was just a dream."

"What did you say baby?"

"I had the strangest dream."

"Oh. What was it about?"

"Pregnancy." Troy shot her a look. Gabriella mentally kicked herself she didn't tell him yet. "Sharpay was pregnant. And everyone got into a fight about it."

"Oh okay... You scared me for a second I thought you where pregnant." Troy said sitting on the couch patting the seat next to him for Gabriella to sit. "You don't want to start a family?" She said disappointed but didn't let it show of course. "No don't take it like that babe. I want a family, I just... forget about it."

"No, let's talk about it."

"I just don't know about me being a father. I mean...I don't want to be one of those fathers who control their children's futures."

"Your not going to be like that. Troy, you shouldn't even worry. This child is going to grow up in a family that cares and loves him or her the way they are."

"Ella..."

"Look Troy I promise you that we will be the best parents we can be when this baby comes into earth. Plus we still have 9 months."

"Gabriella what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You where talking about baby coming to earth in 9 months... Wait! Your pregnant aren't you?"

"Fine you caught me. Well I guess I gave it away."

"Uhm...yeah you did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you but later tonight. I'm sorry I don't exactly know how to tell my husband that I'm pregnant."

"I guess it is kind of hard to say something like that."

"You think?!"

"Yeah I do." Troy said smiling at her. "Your lucky your cute." Troy pecked her lips. "And a good kisser." She giggled. "So does anyone else know about our little one?"

"No just you."

"We should tell our parents before the gang."

"Good idea let's call yours first." Troy took out his cell phone and called his parents. He put the phone on speaker for Gabriella to hear too.

**Phone Conversation with the Boltons**

**Jack (Troy's dad): **Hello?

**Troy: **Hey dad.

**Gabriella: **Hi Mr.Bolton

**Jack: **Hey kids whats up?

**Troy: **Is mom around?

**Jack:** You know Troy you don't have to only talk to your mom. It would be nice if you would talk to your old man.

**Troy: **We need both of you.

**Jack: **Oh, thats a different story. I'll put it on speaker.

**Wait a second... Lucille: **Hey Gabriella, and how's my baby boy Troy?"

**Troy whines: **Mom!

**Gabriella: **Hi Lucille me and Troy have some good news.

**Lucille & Jack: **What is it?

**Troy: **Well lets just say start getting ready for a new Bolton in our family.

**Jack: **What do you mean by that?

**Gabriella:** What Troy is trying to say. Is get ready for a new basketball star because I'm pregnant.

**There was silence**

**Troy: **Are you guys okay?

**Jack & Lucille: **We're more than okay. We're great!

**Lucille: **Its about time you two start a family. I'm finally going to be a grandmother.

**Jack: **Yes and I finally might have another basketball star on my hands.

**Troy: **What if its a girl?

**Jack: **A gymnast.

**Troy: **Is their something I should know?

**Lucille: **No, so what do you two want?

**Gabriella: **A boy would be nice.

**Troy: **Whatever Ella wants is okay with me.

**Lucille: **Aw how sweet. Well we have to go our flight is in an hour. Bye Gabriella I love you. And take care of my baby Troy and my grand baby.

**Gabriella & Troy: **Bye.

**Troy: **I love you too mommy.

**Phone Conversation Over**

"Aw Troy loves his mommy." Gabriella teased him. "Very funny Gabriella."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"Yes it is baby. Yes it is." Troy said kissing her deeply. Just then her cell phone rung. "Its Sharpay."

"Hey Shar."

"_Hey Brie, guess what?"_

"What?!"

"_Me and Zeke are...getting married!"_

"Thats great! Me and Troy have news too."

"_I'm listening."_

"Well me and Troy are...having a baby!"

_Sharpay screamed. "I'm so happy for you two lovebirds."_

"Thanks Shar it means a lot."

"_I have to go shopping now. I hope its a girl so I can hand down all of my pink clothes."_

"What if its a boy?"

"_I guess I can buy blue things. Or make Zeke buy it."_

"Thats nice."

"_Yeah so I will talk to you later Brie. Love you."_

"Love you too."

**End Of Conversation**

"So Sharpay's excited about the baby news. All though I'm not sure if I would like our baby to wear pink."

"She's not seriously thinking that our child will wear _**her **_clothes?"

"This is Sharpay we are talking about."

"True so how are we going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know. Got any ideas?"

"There _**your **_folks."

"Your _**no **_help."

"I have an idea why don't we invite them over for dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

**A/N: I wonder how their going to tell Gabriella's mom and step-dad. Reviews are nice by the way.**


	2. Telling Gabriella's Parents

**A/N: I am horrible at updating. I'm so sorry for not posting fast enough. Don't be mad. ANYWHO; I present to you...Chapter 2 of: Oh Baby! . At the end of I have another A/N. You should read it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the writing of course. Which really sucks!**

Gabriella was in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets in search of something to cook for her parents arrival. "What about something Italian?" Troy asked staring at the open refrigerator. "I don't think so Troy. After all my parents aren't big Italian food eaters." (**A/N: Imagine Troy Italian. Its possible**) "No one in your family eats Italian food. If you didn't marry me, I bet you wouldn't touch pasta. Pizza maybe but no pasta."

"Sorry, we eat Filipino and Spanish food mainly, that's where we're from. Just like your family is Italian so you mainly eat Italian."

"I guess you have a point, what are you craving?"

"What do you mean."

"You are pregnant and don't pregnant people usually crave things."

"Well the cravings haven't kicked in yet, so consider yourself lucky."

"Okay... I have an idea. What about kisses?" Troy said closing the fridge and pulling Gabriella towards him. Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

"Get a room." Chad said walking in on the two. Troy pulled away from Gabriella "Last time I checked this was my house, and I don't remember giving you a key."

"You know the extra one under the flower pot, me and Tay used that to get in." Chad said taking a bite out of an apple from the counter. "Brie remind me next time we go to Chad's place, to go in his kitchen and start eating up _his _food." Gabriella giggled. "You two play nice." She walked over to Taylor who was holding Mya. She picked up the two year old. "Hey Tay. Hey Mya."

"Hey Gabi. Whats up?"

"Nothing much but we do have some news."

"We as in you and Troy?"

"Yes."

"Well spill the beans my friend."

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella said smiling from ear to ear. Taylor screamed. Troy and Chad stopped what they where doing and stared at their wives. "I guess Tay found out Brie's expecting."

"Really? Congrats bro. Whatever you do, watch out for those late night cravings. Let's just say don't even think about sleep."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah it is." "Oh stop scaring him Chad. Don't worry Troy its not that bad." Taylor said walking towards him. "Thats because you weren't the one fulfilling the orders."

"But I was the one who gave birth. Remember push, push, scream, scream I was there honey." Gabriella giggled at her best friends. "So why exactly are you guys here?" Troy asked trying to not sound like he didn't want them there. "Well we where on our way to Shar & Zeke's place and we decided to stop by." Taylor explained. "Yeah so what are you two doing today?" Chad asked. "Gabriella's parents are coming for dinner, and thats when we are going to tell them the news." Troy answered. " So are your parents coming too?"

"That would be a good idea Troy. That way you don't feel awkward."

"That is a good idea but they are just going to have to act like they don't know already."

"Okay...but wait there on a flight remember." Just then doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Troy said walking towards the door. "Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" "Surprise! We came to see you and Gabriella of course."

"I thought you said that you where on a flight."

"Well we lied. Take these bags to the guest room sweetie." Lucille Bolton said passing the heavy suitcase to Troy who frowned but still did what his mom said. Lucille walked towards the kitchen. "Hey kids, hey Mya!"

"Hey Luci." Gabriella replied smiling. "Bye Mrs. B" Taylor and Chad said walking out of the house. "So what are you two up too?" Lucille said as Troy walked down the stairs. Just then Troy's dad Jack came walking in with more bags. "Hey son, can you help me with this?" Troy groaned as he grabbed some of the bags from his father. "We where just getting ready for my parents who are coming over for dinner. We are going to tell them then." Gabriella said excited. "I'm so happy for you and Troy. Do you need help with dinner?"

"Yes, I don't know what to cook that will satisfy my parents and now you guys. Troy says make something Italian and I had to explain to him that I'm not Italian."

"Yeah my Troy loves Italian food since when he was a baby that was all he ate."

"No wonder why."

"Yeah so why don't you make chicken with a Filipino twist."

"That's a good idea. Make stir fry but use linguine noodles instead."

"Exactly you will fool Troy with the noodles and your parents will like the fact that its stir fry."

"Thanks a lot Luci."

"Anytime honey. I'll even help you make it."

**Dinner With The Family**

Gabriella's parents came over delighted to see there daughter and her husband. They also had a wonderful time chit chatting with Troy's parents, but they still didn't know the news about the baby. Gabriella looked at Troy who sat across from her. He nodded his head and reached for her hand above the table. She grabbed it and called out to her parents. "Mom, dad, we have some news."

"We, as in you and Troy?" Gabriella's mother Maria asked. "Yes; me and Troy have been talking lately about starting a family."

"A family?" Gabriella's father Enrique stated. "Yes, a family, and I found out a few days ago that I'm expecting. Mom, dad, I'm pregnant."

"That is great news Gabriella." Her mother said excitedly. "It is?" Gabriella asked confused. "Of course darling, we are finally going to be grandparents." Enrique said with the same amount of excitement. "Why did you think it was bad news dear?"

"Well you told me grandma and grandpa said that you needed permission to have a baby."

"Oh honey that was only because me and your father slept with each other earlier in our relationship. Plus it was a old family belief. If you want to start a family when your ready, then we will be ready to help you when you need it."

"Thanks Mami and Papi." Gabriella said walking towards them and giving them quick kisses on the cheeks. "So my mija I having a baby. How do you feel about that Troy?"

"I'm excited, I'm finally going to be a father."

"Yeah the pregnancy is killer, but when you see the birth of your little one, it changes your life."

"Everyone is saying that labor is the hardest thing to go through. Is that true?"

"Eh, it depends, it hurts in the beginning, but it all works out in the end."

"Thanks, Mr. Montez."

"Troy you've been married to my daughter for three years now, please call me Enrique." Troy smiled and Gabriella giggled at the two.

**Bed Time**

Gabriella laid down in their queen size bed resting her head on Troy's chest. "Today was interesting." She said looking up at him. He smiled kissing her forehead. "Yeah, and just imagine how interesting its going to be when you get bigger and bigger and even BIGGER."

"What are you saying."

"That things are going to get more interesting as time passes for your pregnancy."

"Good answer." She said smiling at him. "I still can't believe your pregnant."

"Its not that hard to believe, is it?"

"Well its just that, it hasn't become a reality to me yet. I mean I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father to a baby. I'll have to take care of a baby."

"Look on the bright side Troy." Gabriella said sitting up a little bit to really look in his eyes. "Your not alone. I'm here for you and our son or daughter. I'll be there with you raising this little bundle of joy coming to earth in 8 months. I'll be here for you. Just like you'll be here for me." She smiled at him, leaning in kissing him passionately for a few seconds. "Goodnight honey." Gabriella said laying down on her side of the bed. "Goodnight."

**Three Months Later! (sorry for the time skip)**

"Troooyy." Gabriella whined as Troy came running up the stairs. "What?!" He said looking at her exhausted. "Uhm..." the phone started to ring. "Hold that thought." Troy said before answering it. "Hello? Hi mom...yes she's fine...no we don't need anything...I know what I'm doing...yeah...okay.....bye mom...love you too."He hung up the phone. "That was my mom calling for the 10th time today..." Troy started rambling on and Gabriella looked at him. "Troy...Troy. Troy. Troy. Troy. Troy. Troy." Gabriella chanted his name like a five years old. "Yes Ella."

"Hi."

"Hi?"

"I'm hungry. What about some fries and a chocolate frosty from Wendy's?"

"Thats it?"

"Yeah. No ketchup, I don't need it."

"Your going to dip your fries in your frosty aren't you?"

"Yep. Oh and can you get me some pickles? Oh and spinach, lots of spinach. And could I get a whooper?"

"Yeah, so you want, fries, a chocolate frosty, pickles, lots of spinach, and a whooper? Wait you don't eat pickles or spinach."

"The baby wants it."

"Ah yes the baby, wants it. And what the baby wants, the baby gets." Troy said walking out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the door into his car to get everything his lovely wife desired.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Gabriella, I'm back." Troy called out with all the bags in his arm. "I'm in the living room." He walked into the room to see Gabriella sitting down on the couch watching re-runs of 'I Love Lucy'. He sat next to her handing her all the bags. "Here you go babe, everything you wanted."

"Oh I forgot to tell you to buy..."

"What?! A big mac with extra sauce. No wait a Mexican pizza from Taco Bell. Better yet a double chocolate chip frappuccino from Starbucks!"

"I was just going to remind you to buy the baby's crib, since its ready for pickup."

"Oh..." Gabriella looked at him angrily "You thought I was going to ask you for something else? I'll have you know I can get things myself!" She said yelling at him. "You and your damn hormones." Gabriella's eyes started to well up. "That wasn't nice to say." She said sobbing. "Ella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it, I wasn't thinking. I was being a jackass. I'm sorry." She smiled at him. "Your right. You were being a jackass." Troy faked a smile. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ He said to himself.

**A/N: Okay so again it took me forever. I'm soooooo sorry. But on the bright side, I'm working on the next chapter as I type. Also next chapter you get to fins the sex of the baby! YAY! But I need HELP! What do you think the baby should be? A boy or a girl. While your at it can you give me some names? That would really help too. Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it.(: Oh and you know REVIEWS are REALLY Cool! **


	3. Your Having A

**A/N: Chapter 3 of OH BABY!. Aren't you excited?! I know I am...even though I'm the one writing. Anywho...this chapter is going to be really short. Sorry but I just want you guys to know the gender right away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the writing of course. **

Gabriella woke up excited. She looked on the side of her, looking at Troy who was still sound asleep. She shook him, causing him to groan. "Leave me alone." he said smothering his face in the pillow. "NO! You need to get up. Today is a very special day."

"What can be so special about Friday?"

"Today we find out the sex of our baby." Troy looked at her. "Today?"

"Yes, today." She said with a huge smile on her face. He pulled back the covers, then lifted up her shirt exposing her stomach. He kissed it lightly, causing her to giggle. "Hey. Its your daddy. Can you be a girl for me?"

"Troy, what if it doesn't want to be a girl. What if its a boy?"

"I would love him or her the same way no matter what."

"And I'm pretty sure he or she will love you the same way too." Troy kissed her stomach one more time, before sitting up. "I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Starving."

"Of course. What will it be my love?"

"Waffles!"

"Ok, I'll go fix some up for you."

"Thank you."

**After Breakfast**

Troy waited for Gabriella to come down stairs, so they could leave for the OBGYN. The two were excited about finally knowing what they were going to have. Gabriella showed up and Troy helped her to the car.

They arrived at the doctor and Troy checked Gabriella in. They waited a couple of minutes and the doctor Mrs. McKessie called them in. Gabriella felt more comfortable that her doctor was her best friends mom. "Hey Dr. McKessie." Gabriella said cheerfully. "Hello Gabriella, hello Troy. So how's your little one doing?"

"Good I hope. We have been following your rules and Troy is making sure I don't stay on my feet for a long time, like you said."

"Good, so let's see what this baby is going to be." Dr. McKessie spreaded some of the goo on Gabriella's stomach, then rolled the monitor over it, revealing a baby on the screen. "By the looks of it your baby is very healthy. That's good. She's growing properly, and not having any difficulties."

"Wait, did you just say she?" Troy asked to make sure his ears weren't playing games with him.

"That's right. Congratulations you two, you are having a baby girl." Troy looked at Gabriella. "Did you hear that babe? We're having a girl."

"I know. I'm so excited." Dr. McKessie copied a picture of the ultrasound and gave it to Gabriella. After Gabriella got cleaned up, her and Troy left the office.

**In the Car**

"I can't believe it baby. We're actually having a baby girl." Troy said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well believe it Troy. I can't wait. Five more months and then we get to meet her."

"What should her name be?"

"Joann Marie?"

"No...what about Alison Nicole?"

"No...Kayla Briana?"

"No...I got it! What about Cassidy Alexis?"

"I love it!"

**A/N:So what do you guys think about Cassidy Alexis? I like it. So tell me what you think.**


	4. KABS 4 Cass

**A/N: New Chapter!! Chapter 4 of Oh Baby! So lets get this party started! **

**I'm going to have an important A/N at the end of this chapter. You might want to read it. [:**

**Disclaimer: Ownage equals...the writing. And thats it. **

Sharpay looked at one of her best friends Taylor McKessie. "Okay Tay. We really need to start thinking about ideas for Gabi's baby shower."

"Yeah I know...but shouldn't Troy be in on this too. I mean it is his baby too."

"Yeah, but men are so difficult to work with."

"True...but we can use his help."

"Okay fine. Let's call." Sharpay took out her cell phone dialing Troy's number and putting it on speaker. "_Hello?"_

"Troy! We have to talk to you."

"_We as in..._"

"Me and Taylor."

"_Okay what about?"_

"First on what my baby is going to be. Second on the shower of course."

"_Okay...well we're having a girl. And do whatever you want."_

"Really?! Yay she can wear pink! And are you sure? I can do whatever I want?"

"_Well don't over do it. Keep her in line Tay."_

"Okay I will."

"_Well, I have to go, Gabriella and I have to buy some stuff for Cassidy's room."_

"Cassidy! I love that name! Oh and Troy...the shower is a surprise, your job is to not tell Gabriella anything!"

"_OK." _'Troy come on...I can't stand forever!' They heard Gabriella scream. "I advise you to leave now." Troy quickly hung up the phone. Sharpay smile at Taylor. "Operation KABS 4 Cass is a GO!"

"KABS 4 Cass?"

"Kick Ass Baby Shower For Cassidy...DUH!" Taylor rolled her eyes, as the blond pulled her hand, guiding her to the car.

**With Troy & Gabriella**

Troy took a glance at Gabriella as they drove to a baby supply store. "Whats bugging you?" he asked her abruptly. She looked at him. "Troy who were you talking to before we left?"

"Sharpay. Why?"

"What is she up to? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to know what our baby was. Ella chill out."

"I am chill! Completely chill...you know you were supposed to pick up the crib two days ago!"

"I would of picked it up yesterday after practice, but no. You had to go all 'Troy, I missed you' and I ended up holding you in my arms, and watching you sleep the entire day. Usually we would have sex, but you being pregnant, get tired to easily. So whats the point, when you would just fall asleep on me, leaving me all hot and bothered, and forcing me to take a cold shower."

"Your rambling."

"Sorry.", he said timidly. She sighed, looking out the window, "Pregnancy isn't fun."

"But isn't it worth it?"

"Yeah, but you have to go through so much, just to get a baby. You have to get morning sickness, cravings, tired easily, you gain and lose weight, you have mood swings, which can cause headaches. You have all of that to go through, and then child birth! Which is painful, because a woman's area was not made to push out something that big."

"Baby, your the one rambling this time."

"I know..."she took a deep breath, and let it out. "I just can't wait to meet her, you know?" she said watching as Troy parked their car. "Yeah, I can't either." he said, getting out and walking on the other side, to help her out.

The entered the store, hand in hand. Gabriella instantly fell in love with a white changing table. "Troy, this matches the crib perfectly!" she said smiling, as she pulled him in that direction. "I though we were just here to get the crib."

"Well it doesn't hurt to shop for more things, does it?"

"Well it doesn't hurt physically, but it does hurt my wallet."

"Baby, your a basketball player, you have more than enough for your kid's supplies."

"Whatever, get what you want, there's no need to argue with you, when I'm going to lose anyway." Gabriella smiled up at him. "Thank you." they walked over to the sales clerk, and told her about their pickup and purchased some more things. Now they had a white painted wood, baby crib, changing table, rocking chair, and bookshelf. They also picked up some pale yellow mats for the crib, table, and chair. Gabriella sat in the front passenger seat as Troy packed up all the things, then getting in the drivers seat and heading off to home. He looked at Gabriella. "So I guess I have a lot to set up."

"Yeah, but I want you to paint the room yellow first. I got these stencils yesterday, so you can make little rubber duckies, and spell out her name." Gabriella explained rubbing her stomach. "Okay, when do you expect to see all of these things done?"

"Tomorrow morning, you can start, and I expect it finish two days from now."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

The Boltons arrived home and Gabriella sat on the couch as Troy brought all of the boxes upstairs to the baby's room. The baby's room was supposed to be a closet, but when Gabriella found out she was expecting, Troy took out all of their clothes, and moved them into the other room (the room the baby would eventually move into as she got older). With the shelves and shoe hampers, out of the way, that left a very spacious area for the baby to live, for its early months. When she turned at least one then, Troy would give her a room by herself, not that far away from their's so they could have their closet back, and more space for small furniture, and toys. They had the first 3 years of Cassidy Alexis Bolton's life all planned out. Hopefully, they could stick with that plan.

**A/N: of course this story always seems to get neglected, and I'm sorry. I'm working really hard to finish up Long Time No See and get my first chapter in for Disappear. There both doing good so far, and summer for me officially starts on June 10, at 2:00. Whoo! I'm going to be going to the 9th Grade!!! Yeah I know, I'm still and eighth grader. Summer means more stories and faster updates. [: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was really short, but thats okay. I'm not gonna go into detail about Troy decorating Cassidy's room, so that means the next chapter is the BABY SHOWER! Yay! Gabriella will be 8 months pregnant when the baby shower takes place. I know, big time skip. So yeah, enough small talk. Reviews Are Much Appreciated. [:**


	5. Cassidy's Shower

**A/N: So, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry. My computer broke, and then my daddy's crashed and I felt so bad. I'm a horrible updater. I'm working extremely hard to get updates for all my stories. Its not easy. I start school next week, so I'm going to be even more busy. I promise to make it up to yo guys though. Or at least, try...anyways. Here's the next chapter of Oh Baby.**

**Disclaimer: Ownage equals...the writing. And that's it. **

**--**

Gabriella stared out the window. "Where are we going?",she asked, turning her head to look at Troy. "I thought, it would be cool to get out of the house for a little while. So we're just driving down, we could look at the houses along the street. Then turn around and go back home. We're sight seeing."

"We're sight seeing in a city we live in?"

"Yes."

"Wow...I want to go home." Troy ignored her and turned up the radio. 'Best I Ever Had' by Drake blasting through the speakers. His phone vibrated, signaling a text. He read it quickly. "Well, enough sight seeing, time to head back home."

"Thank goodness." Gabriella said, rubbing her stomach. Troy couldn't wait to have his daughter born. Mainly to meet her, partly so he could get his wife back.

**20 Minutes Later**

Troy walked to the other side of the car, helping Gabriella out. He intertwined his fingers with hers, as they walked to the door of their house. He entered the key into the lock. He took a deep breath, knowing Gabriella's reaction wasn't always positive about a surprise party. They entered the house, "Why is it so dark in here?", Gabriella asked. "Surprise!!!", a huge group of people exclaimed. "Aww, you guys!", she said walking around to hug her best friends, family members, and regular friends. "Troy did you know about this?", she asked as he helped her sit down in a chair. "Yeah, I did.", she kissed him quickly and he went to the kitchen to fix her some food, leaving her with her friends. "What does KABS 4 Cass mean?", Gabriella asked referring to the banner hanging on the wall. "Kick Ass Baby Shower 4 Cassidy." Sharpay answered. Gabriella giggled as Troy gave her the plate of finger foods. "Well baby, I don't want to sound like I don't want to be here, but obviously I'm the only guy here. I'll see you later. I'm going to the gym and workout." Gabriella nodded her head, as she watched Troy leave. "It's about time he left.", Sharpay said smiling. Gabriella looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's no other males here. This is a female only baby shower."

"Okay...now I miss Troy."

"Gabriella, you don't need Troy. This is the time for us girls to hang out with you and your oversized belly. Plus, you'll see Troy in about two hours.", Taylor said handing her a huge pink wrapped box. "Open it.", she instructed. Gabriella nodded her head as she ripped the paper off. Her inability to bend making it harder. A smile came to her face. "You got Cassidy a play mat!!"

"Yes, we can't have the little cutie playing on the hard floor now can we?" Gabriella giggled, "No we can't. What to open next?"

After opening gifts that included, rubber ducks, loads of Minnie Mouse blankets, baby bubble bath, Johnson's baby wash, baby log and scrapbooks, pajamas, regular clothes like dresses, baby booties, and of course, millions of diapers, Gabriella sat on the couch. Everyone was gone except Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor. "Wow, she is kicking like crazy." Gabriella, said rubbing her stomach. All three girls rushed over to feel the baby's movements. Smiles wiped across their faces. "She is going to be precious.", Kelsi said in awe. "I can't wait until my due date. I'm going to be a mom you guys."

"I remember like it was yesterday, when you and Troy went out in 8th grade. And then you guys broke up, dated other people in senior year, finally decided to give it another chance, and look at you now. Happily married, and expecting you first child together. Everyone's growing up so fast." Sharpay said holding back tears. "Yeah...ouch." Gabriella called out, clutching on to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, my stomach hurts really bad. I think I need to go to the hospital." Gabriella said, as Sharpay started rushing her to the car.

**A/N: Not what I expected, but it will do. Next chapter will be filled with the hospital scene, possibly child birth, it depends on how I'm feeling when I start writing it. I don't know, what do you guys want in the next chapter?**


	6. Pain

**

* * *

**

A/N: New chapter, sorry for the long wait. Hope you all like it.

"Gabriella, Troy isn't answering his phone!", Sharpay said stopping at a red light. She turned the woman in the back clutching her best friend Taylor's hand. "Keep calling!"She said through gritted teeth. "Fine!" Sharpay agreed as she stepped on the gas again. "Everything is going to be okay, Gabi. I promise." Taylor reassured her. Gabriella shook her head. "I wish Troy was here."

Troy yawned, "We've been playing forever, can we please stop?" he pleaded to Chad, who just shook his head. "NO! I haven't beat Zeke yet."

"Face it, your not going to beat Zeke at his own game."

"Its not fair that one person could be so good at Uno."

"Hold on my phone is ringing... hello?" Troy asked into the mouth piece. "_Its about time you answered! I've been trying to call you for like..forever."_

"What do you want Shar? If your calling to spy on Zeke, don't worry. We've been losing to him at Uno..."

"_I'm calling about Gabriella. We're taking her to the hospital right now, we think the baby is coming."_

"Baby? Coming? Hospital? Now?!"

"_Yes, now! Get your ass over here Bolton!" _Troy hung up the phone, a huge smile coming to his face. "Dudes! I'm going to be a dad! Like maybe right now! I got to get to the hospital! Woohoo!" Troy said grabbing his keys and walking away, towards the door. Chad looked at Zeke, "Bring the cards. Yo, Troy wait up!"

* * *

Gabriella made her way to the front doors as quickly as possible. An old lady was trying to do the same. "Move grandma!" Gabriella spitted out bitterly, Sharpay gave the senior citizen a weak smile as she tried to keep up with Gabriella, Kelsi behind her, and Taylor too. "Sorry, she's going into labor for the first time." Taylor apologized, as Gabriella screamed her name. "What is it?"

"Is liquid supposed to come out from my vagina?"

"Your water just broke!"

"So that's what that is."Gabriella said as she was pushed into a wheelchair. A nurse coming up from behind her. "I'm sorry are you this woman's significant other or others?", The nurse asked looking at all three girls. "No, she's the wife of Troy Bolton." Sharpay said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Oh, I see. Follow me into the labor department."

Troy couldn't believe the traffic. "Are you serious?! Does no one know how to drive in this fucking town!"he questioned looking back at Jason in the front seat, and then Chad and Zeke who were still playing Uno. "Relax, everything will be alright. We'll get there...no way! No fucking way! You cannot win ten times in a row Baylor! That's unfair!"

"Danforth shut the hell up! I'm on the phone" Jason said going back to his conversation with Kelsi. Zeke rolled his eyes, taking out his own cell phone, dialing his mother's number. "Hi mom!", he said excitedly. "I'm stuck in a car with a bunch of dorks!" Troy said to himself.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. "Every part of me hurts."

"Well, you don't have to worry. Troy is on his way. He should be here any minute. Oh, look, he's calling now."

"_I'm going to be running a little late."_

"What? No! You can't! Your wife will be transferred to the delivery room any minute now!"

"_Well, I'm sorry, but I don't control traffic! Plus I'm in a car full of testosterone, cut me some slack, damn it!"_

"Here talk to your wife!", Sharpay said passing the cell phone to Gabriella, "Hey Troy."

"_Gabs, how are you feeling?"_

"In pain. How long will it take for you to get here? I leave for the delivery room in an hour."

"_I'll be stuck here for 45 minutes the latest."_

"Okay, just hurry."

"_I will babe, I promise you."_

"Alright then, love you."

"_Love you too._"

**A/N: end of this chapter, loves. Next one should be out no later than the end of next week. Promise you that. [: It was short again, I know.**


End file.
